


You Again

by JosieF4



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieF4/pseuds/JosieF4
Summary: Noah runs into his former boss.
Relationships: Chris McLean & Noah, Noah/Owen (Total Drama)
Kudos: 15





	You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week 1 of TDWRiMo 2020. I chose the quote "I don't even hate you. That would imply I cared."

Noah left the publishing company with a heaviness on him that quickly transformed into hurt anger. Yet another refusal of his manuscript. He could still feel the condescending look on the editor's face as she handed it back to him, "It's just not what we're looking for at the moment." It was the fourth time he was rejected.  
Sighing, he took his phone out. He had promised to call as soon as he was done.  
Owen's voice was cheerful as always. "Hey, babe, how did it go?"  
"They turned it down. Again." He walked up to the street corner and joined the large group of people waiting for the traffic light to turn green.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Noah must've sounded really miserable, because his boyfriend's tone softened. "I'm sure you'll get it next time, you just gotta keep trying."  
"No, I'm done." He crossed the street. "They either don't want it or they want me to change too much of it. It's like nowadays fantasy can only be Lord of the Rings or A Song of Ice and Fire-type shit. God forbid someone comes up with something too creative."  
"Well, you can't give up. I'm not letting you, your book is amazing!"  
"I think Gwen was right, I'm gonna have to self-publish." Upon saying their friend's name, he remembered. "Oh shit. We're having friends over tonight, aren't we?"  
"It's just Gwen, DJ, Harold and Cody. We can cancel if you're not up for it-"  
"Nah, it's fine. Beating Harold's ass at Mario Kart will definitely make me feel better." Hearing Owen giggle was making him cheer up already. "Okay, I'll be home in a bit. Love you."  
"Wait, Noah. Since you're out, can you get some stuff from the grocery store?"

Owen dictated Noah a list of things to buy, which he scrawled down on his notepad. He walked around the isles, adding chips and snacks to his cart, and making sure to get some vegetables as well, knowing DJ would scold them if he found only junk food in their kitchen.  
He was in the beverage isle when he heard a shout from the end of the isle. "Look who it is!"  
He almost dropped the beer cans into the floor. "For fuck's sake", he muttered under his breath. The shock wore off and he recognized the voice, but the person had already approached him and it was too late to run out of the store. Not that he could do that without paying. Besides, he'd probably get short of breath before he could go through the door.  
Noah looked up with the same horrified look he had once given the Total Drama World Tour plane. There he was, Chris McLean in the flesh.  
"Oh God, it's you." Chris looked older, more worn out. It had been a few years, after all. Five since World Tour, three since Noah had last seen him.  
"Of course it is!" He pat Noah's arm in a way that was probably meant to be friendly, but in reality only made him want to teleport out of the store. "Long time, no see! How've you been?"  
'Pretty well, until a minute ago."  
Chris pushed back at the dryness with more charm. "Still sarcastic. I see. Old habits die hard, don't they?"  
"They do." He pulled out his notepad to see the next item on the list- olives. "Speaking about that, do you still torture people on live television?"  
"Man, you guys are still bitter about that?" Chris followed him around the isle. Noah didn't spare him so much as a glance. "Christ, last month I bumped into Gwen at a cafe and she clawed the shit out of my arm. It's been years at this point, and you all still hate me."  
"Shouldn't have grabbed her in the first place." He looked around at the jars, comparing brands and prices, pits or no pits. He remembered that incident. Gwen had tried to walk away, and Chris had grabbed her arm to make her stay, ignoring what must've been a panicked look on her face. She had had a panic attack as soon as she'd gotten herself away from him, and her anxiety worsened for a week after. "And I don't hate you. A lot of the others do, but not me. And you deserve it."  
"I deserve it?" Chris raised his voice, alerting some of the fellow shopper around them. "That's how show biz is. And the lot of you signed up for it. You don't-"  
"People are staring." He picked up a jar of olives and put it in the cart.  
He quieted down, coming back to a normal tone. "You don't get to have all the fame and the business deals and start whining once you lose relevance. And hating me! I made you. None of you would be where you are if it weren't for Total Drama."  
In his mind, Chris was more pathetic than loathesome. He couldn't despise someone who he had seen have a meltdown over their thirtieth birthday, or throw a tantrum over criticisms of his hair. He was so painfully human it was a waste of energy to care.  
"For fuck's sake, Chris. I don't hate you. That would imply I cared. Everyone else is waiting for the moment you die so they can dance on your grave. And I think you like that. You like being controversial. But I don't care what happens to you. I don't care. Goodbye, Chris."  
He walked away quick, not leaving room for him to follow.


End file.
